


Counting Sheep--and Cylons

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura fights different demons at night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep--and Cylons

Title: Counting Sheep--and Cylons  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~350  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Characters: Laura, Billy  
Summary: Laura fights different demons at night...

Laura awoke long before Billy was due to wake her. There just wasn’t any use in trying anymore. _Awoke_. That would imply she’d been asleep in the first place.

She’d tried. She’d counted forwards and backwards, thought about her fountain, the sound of the rains of Kobol. She tried counting sheep, but they morphed into cylons, which just added to the problem.

It had been a long time since she felt like this. Between the stress of her job and the cancer, she’d had no trouble falling asleep. Even the pain faded into a numbing backdrop as she entered REM sleep. The chamalla had helped too. 

It was different now. When she went to her cot at night, (too late, as Billy admonished in that way of his--only Billy could yell sweetly) all of the anxieties, fears, negativities she’d held at bay during the day attacked her thoughts. She lay there, eyes closed, simultaneously thinking poisonous thoughts,  _feelings,_ and about not thinking them. The toxins won, spreading through her mind, like she feared the cancer would have. 

She’d had enough, so she got up, put on her robe, and opened  _Murder on Picon_ . Again. She’d have to borrow another book if these episodes were going to continue. She could at least read a decent book. Not that there was anything wrong with this one. It was just...boring after she’d already read it. It may have been fun to look for clues of the killer’s identity, but she’d nabbed him during the first read through. 

“You’re up early, Madame President,” Billy said. 

She hadn’t heard him enter. Maybe the book was more engrossing than she thought. Or she was just tired. Too bad one didn’t get any credit for attempting sleep. She nodded. “You have no idea.”

“Couldn’t sleep?”

She shook her head. “Not for lack of trying.”

He nodded. “I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed after your meeting with the Admiral.”

She smiled. He always knew what to do and say. 

Billy turned and exited her quarters. She made her bed, so it would be ready later. Then she prepared to meet Bill, attempting to hide the circles under her eyes. 


End file.
